poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading Back to City and fight Sigma
X finally encounter Sigma X: Great to see you, Sigma! Sigma: Great to see you too, X. X: You have to leave the city now! Gumdramon: And we are helping him! X: And time, Sigma. let's face each other. Right now! Sigma: Must be very violence to you. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of your friend and Dr Light, X... X: I'm going to face my past! Sigma: But what about your faithful subject? Have they? Axl: Um.. X? What's he talking about? Sigma: Go on. Tell them who's really did it for Zero's death! X: I'm.. I'm responsible for his death. All: (Gasp) X: I got him... killed for protecting me. Sigma: You admit you murders! If it weren't for you, your friend would still be alive. Do you deny it? X: No! He risk his life to stop vile! Sigma: You're in trouble again. But this time, you're friend isn't here to save you. And now your friends knows why! He gonna fall off Sigma: (Whisper) I gonna tell you Something... I order Vile to kill Zero. He know that what happen to him X: Nooooo!!!! He push him against the wall X: You murderer! Tell them! Sigma: All right! All right! I killed Zero. X: Louder! Sigma: I killed Zero! All: (Gasp) They are fighting them Gumdramon: X! Go after Sigma! They are fighting them, and then Rush are in trouble Rush: Help me! They are fighting the Robot's and they did it Rush: Thanks. Damemon: Where's X? Axl: He went over there. They ran off to find him, and he gonna defeat Sigma Shoutmon: X! He's gonna help him, but Gumdramon stop him Gumdramon: This is his fight. And then he defeated him X I finally did it! DemiDevimon: That was just a sneak preview! Because this ain't over- not by a long shot! They saw Sigma come back to life DemiDevimon: Anger and jealousy turned him into a Heartless! And, the world gonna be turned into darkness again... but this time, as the Maverick of Darkness! X: That's what you think! They are fighting Sigma and they defeated him Hours Later X finally save the cit and then the City is Glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Crown Symbol, and then the Crest has appeared above, Gumdramon aim his Xros Loader and he got it Rush: Whoa. What's with the light? Gumdramon: We have to say Good-bye for a little while. Axl: I'll tell X. Whisper: He's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon. Axl: Oh, yeah. He's wants to protect the city. He's gonna be so busy save the world. Shoutmon: Well, you always have some Adventures with him, right? Rush: Guess he will. Axl: What do you mean, "Guess he will"!? What if he forgets you that you were a friends to him? One look at you, and you're a robot dog. Damemon: He's not a Robot okay, Axl. Rush: Same thing. And I'm not gonna stay here from the dangers here! He ran away Axl: Great, now I have to get his dog back. They left Gumdramon: You can never forget your true friends.